Stargate: Unlikely Circumstances
by VincentDucassou
Summary: Jon O'Neill is thrust into a dangerous environment. How will he survive? How will it change him? Will it break his will power?
1. Chapter 1

The year was 2016, Staff Sergeant Jonathan Jack O'Neill was the 2 IC of Sg-2. Jon O'Neill was Jacks clone, a long story short he (Jack) was abducted by an Asgard named Loki. Loki was meant to replace Jack with a similar aged clone, but there was something wrong so Loki replaced Jack with a 14 year old Jack. Thor came and solved the problem, Jacks clone was only meant to live several days. Thor solved that by tinkering with Jon's DNA, he would Live a normal life span. It took Jon a while to adjust to this, he had to go back to school, relive his child hood. Jon took the opportunity to make several changes to what Jack had done in life. Jon at the age of 18 decided to join the Marines instead of the Air Force. He decided to keep the sarcasm and witty responses however. In 2014 Jack decided to bring Jon into Homeworld command, bringing him into Sg-2. Fast forward to 2015, Jon was 26 in several days, he had a mission today to P5X-78c. SG-2 had changed over the years as well, Colonel Luke Smith was in command. Col. Smith was 36 he had spent his entire career before the SGC with the Marines. Col. Smith was assigned to SG-2 in 2011. Keiran O'brien was the teams Irish scientist. He had been in the team for several years before Col. Smith. The red head was 33, he planned for this to be his last mission before taking a job at Area 51 analysing Ori weapon systems. Corporal James Sanderson was the longest member of SG-2 he had been a veteran of the team when O'Brien had joined. Cpl. Sanderson specialised in heavy weaponry, he favoured his M249 in combat, naming her Tracy. Cpl. Sanderson rivalled Jon in sarcasm and wit. The team arrived at the gate room, the gate was already open, the blue shimmering portal enticed him. General Abraham Ellis leaned over and spoke into the micro phone. "Good luck out there, We will see you in four hours." We all nodded at General Ellis, he became the man in control after Landry retired. Personally Jon liked him, they both shared a dislike of the mumbo jumbo that all those civilians spoke of, many did not share Jon's opinion however. The team stepped through the gate, on the other side was a small meadow shrouded by tall purple trees. "Welcome to Jimi Hendrix's mind people." Jon announced. "Ok, quick perimeter check, regroup and then we'll hit the highway and explore this place."

The team had found a small dirt road that led somewhere, they just didn't know where. It had been four miles and thirty three minutes, boring was not the word. The scenery did not change, looming trees enclosed the path. "At least your last mission will be a walk in the park O'brien." Sanderson clicked his neck. "Thanks Sanderson, a bit of R & R doesn't go amiss." They carried on the path for a few seconds idly chatting about previous memories and O'brien's new job. Jon noticed something, was it just him? Apart from the vacant background chatter, there was nothing. Wind whistled through the tall trees, the world stood still. It seemed every one else had noticed the odd event. Jon turned to Col. Smith, just in time, a laser beam materialized where Jon's head was a second ago. At that moment all hell broke loose, O'Brien's head exploded, sending cranial tissue into three faces. "Run!" Jon barreled back down the path, apart from the footsteps behind him everything was silent. Sanderson let off a few shots with his M249 before a ghostly apparition blocked the path in front of him. Jon and Smith ran for their lives occasionally firing into the trees, they did not realise Sanderson was down until they heard a blood curdling scream, Jon knew that scream from buried memories not of his own. After ten minutes of running almost near the speed of sound, they had reached the gate. Jon started dialling Earth immediately, Smith was several metres away, aiming into the thick tree line. An un-human scream erupted from the tree's. Jon placed his palm on the red circle on the DHD and at once the gate burst outwards. Smith had noticed movement in the trees so he started firing, only to be punched sideways by an invisible force. Jon looked behind him to witness the attack, great, wheres ghost busters when you need them! "Come on!" Jon muttered as he tapped his ode in on the GDO on his wrist, his code was 2003101514JJO. Jon looked behind him to see Smith with his combat knife in hand, slowly turning in a circle, Jon squinted where was the enemy? Jon received his answer when out of no where a creature appeared before Smith. It was at least eight foot tall, it had yellowish skin tinted with green. Black scales combined with grey armour gave it an intimidating look. A gun? Or something rested on the beings shoulder, next to that was the beasts head, covered in a mask, dreadlocks rested against it's neck. The eyes on the helmet flashed green, oh no! Was it some kind of new Kull warrior? What kind of Go'auld possessed invisibility, apart from the already dead ones? Four blades sprung out of the creatures gauntlets, they looked very very sharp. Smith glanced at Jon, Jon knew that look and as Jon shouted No, Smith ran forward, knife raised, only to be easily impaled by two blades. Jon drew his P90, he fired two shots before the creature threw a boomerang? Frisbee? Very sharp frisbee! The very sharp frisbee crunched through the P90 like a knife through butter, more like a chainsaw through butter, thought Jon. Jon watched as the beast unbuckle it's helmet, it pulled slightly on a valve, a hiss of CO2 burst out, another valve gone. The beast stretched its fingers across it's mask, dramatically taking time to create tension. The face below was... The Beast roared, flaying it's mandibles outwards. "You are one ugly motherfu-" A burst of gunfire shredded the beasts torso, it cried out, it turned to reveal Smith holding his P90, wavering with his last ounce of strength. "Get out of here and never come back!" Jon shared a look that lasted seconds but felt like hours with Smith. Both of them nodded, Jon stepped back into the wormhole, his last sight was the beast advancing on Smith.

Jon emerged on the other side of the wormhole, turning he shouted "Shut it now!"

No one responded, for the room was devoid of life. Jon rubbed his eyes, was this a dream? The gate shut off behind him, the room darkened, emergency power was on. The room looked different somehow, he couldn't put his finger on it. A blast door opened to Jon's left, and out came something that would rock Jon's world forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon blinked, what the hell! A robo-brain and two protectrons entered the gate room. "Designation please. Scanning organism." Jon's jaw dropped, did that tin pile just ask him for his designation? Was this a prank? Only Carter could have done something like this. It wasn't a prank no, he had just come brak from an unknown world filled with unknown hostiles, Homeworld Command would not prank him. Let alone even authorise it, unless Jack... Jon decided finally to play along. "Staff Sergeant Jonathan Jack O'Neill, 075-05-1120." The robo-brain made a beeping noise. "Report for debriefing in General Lewis' office, thank you and have a nice day!" Jon blinked, who the hell was General Lewis? Jon decided to find out, he noticed nobody was in the corridor apart from the three robots, he entered the debriefing room. They changed the table? Jon looked through the blast window, down at the star gate. This couldn't be Stargate Command. A memory from Jack resurfaced in his mind, didn't Hathor pretend to wake Jack up in a fake SGC along with Carter? Jon caught himself in the reflection, he still had O'Brien's brain splattered across his face. Jon had enough, he needed answers. Jon pounded at the Generals door, nothing. What now? Jon became agitated, what was going on? Jon decided his best option was Carter. Jon made his way to her office without trouble, no one was in the corridors. Jon walked in, expecting the worse. A robo-brain sat idle in the corner, apart from fancy new computers nearly everything looked the same. Jon entered his staff password into the terminal, surprisingly it actually activated the computer. He tried the internet, no connection. He tried a few other things, at least he could still play solitaires. He came across an odd program, it was titled "Activate " Jon activated the program, what's the worse that could happen?

A beeping sound from behind Jon alerted him. The robo-brain behind him wheeled forward, it turned to Jon and beeped. "Sorry R2 I don't speak binary." Another beep came from the robot. Sudden realisation hit Jon like a bag of bricks. "Jon, is that really you?" It was Carter! "Sam what the hell happened to you? Did you get your hair done?"

"Jon. Do you realise how long you were missing! We sent two teams after you! Including SG1! They never came back, we thought you had died!"

Jon dropped his jaw once again. "Sg1! Never came back? Wait, what do you mean how long was I missing. AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU A GOD DAMN ROBOT!"

"Jon... The year is 2281."

Jon's knees buckled, he blinked and a lump formed in his throat.

"Where is everybody then, and why are you a robot?"

"From what I can tell from my sensors, shit hit the fan Jon."

"How so?"

"Well after you left..."

Jon sat down after Sam told him how the world ended itself. How could they do this to each other. Why couldn't the USA just announce the Stargate program. That would have brought an end to the resources war. Jon was baffled at how humanity made great leaps in technology but went descended into hysteria at the same time. "Carter could I be somehow sent in time to warn everyone about what will happen, like Terminator?"

"I don't think so Jon, by 2015 we already had ongoing tensions with China." Jon was surprised at this. "Did we? I don't remember that?"

Jon swore he could hear the robo brain sigh. "Jon it was all over the news at least a month before you left for P5X-74B."

Jon was surprised at this, but then he caught up on what Sam said. "Sam I was sent to P5X-78C."

"Jon mission data says you were sent to 74B not 78C, the mainframe does not lie."

Jon was hit by something in the back of his brain. "Sam you said the US split into thirteen commonwealths, when did that happen?"

"Shortly after World War II."

Jon figured it out! "Sam I think I was not only sent through time, but into a parallel universe. We never had thirteen commonwealths after World war II."

Sam did not speak for several minutes. "The wormhole you was sent through was not affected by just one Solar flare, but two Coronal mass ejections!"

Jon nearly dropped to the floor. "That's very bad isn't it?"

Sam couldn't control her excitement. "The odds of this happening are astronomical, this has never been seen before! It would be near impossible to replicate the- oh gosh I'm so sorry!"

Jon sighed, looking down at his blood stained shoes. "Don't worry, are there any more differences about our universes that I should know?"

"Well, I'm sorry Jon but Cassie remarried..."

Jon blinked and gasped. "Wait what!"

"Well Jon you was missing for five years before she-"

"I married Cassie?"

If a robot could express shock, then Jon was looking at it. "Oh you weren't married on your side, huh. I always thought you were a good couple."

"Alright alright." Jon sat there mulling over different ideas.

"Carter what about our off world colonies?" Jon looked up hopefully maybe he could dial the Alpha site? Get backup from Atlantis, would they even have a ZPM still?

"We have received no contact from any off world colonies, Atlantis was lost in 2024, we never knew what happened, it wasn't the wraith. Jon from what I have seen humanity is still out there, many have tried to access the base, but I couldn't let anyone know. I sealed the main entry and all other exits."

Jon felt hope rise. "Did they say who they were?"

"The first people were crazed lunatics, I presume they were drug fuelled. The second claimed to be the USA but, I asked them for codes and they started to shoot. The third group called themselves the Brotherhood os Steel, from what I perceive, these people seemed the most peaceful, they actually left after asking me questions. Jon I hope you will stay down here, It's not safe up there!"

Jon pondered on what she said, before making his way to the armoury. Carter followed, Jon was shocked at what was inside.

"Tony Stark made us all Iron man suits?" Rows of T-51b Power armour lined the armoury, weaponry was besides each suit.

Carter explained to him what power armour was, and the brief but interesting history about them.

"Can I try one on?"

"Not unless you complete power armour training."

Jon turned and smirked. "Please tell me I can do that down here?"

Sam/Robo-brain made a beeping sound before saying yes. Jon rushed to the Power armour training simulator, they reminded him of that time the team got stuck in chairs, reliving their past. Jon sat down slightly excited, all thoughts of nuclear war, death, overall loss of hope and the fragments of humanity out there, left his mind as he descended into his sub consciousness to complete the simulation.

Paladin3030: How will Jon take the fact that the world that he & many members of the SGC who has given there blood sweat and tears as well as there last full measure of devotion to protect went & blew it's self up?

And the bad thing about it is, he can't do a damn thing about it. Because even if he gets back to his time the disaster happens decades after he would have died of old age (if he was lucky). There's no telling what political shifts happened that led to the war countires that were allied with us today could be our enimes tommorrow. Me: All will be revealed ;) This is why I was so interested in the idea, just to see how the hell he could react to such chaos. Authors note: My C button my keyboard isn't the greatest of keys, so if you see a word without the letter C like in chapter 1 it said _ode instead of code, then just imagine there is a c there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jon ached all over, his body had been in the same position for 16 hours straight. The simulation was very informative, now Jon could utilize any power armour model. Carter stood or wheeled in front of him. "So I've been thinking. What are you going to do?" Jon thought long and hard. This situation gave him many catalysts for what he always wanted to do. "Carter, what would you do if you stumbled upon a society being rebuilt and you had the knowledge and power to help them?" Carter paused she knew what he was implying. "Look, Jon I know for sure that if you go outside your life expectancy is going to lower extremely." Jon beamed brightly. "I'm glad I invested in life insurance!" Jon strolled back to the armoury. "Ok for whatever reason you are going outside right? Then I'm going to ensure you will be protected as much as possible look its not much but here." Carter wheeled off to a secure locker at the end of the room, it was still quite odd to describe Carter moving around on little treadmills. Carter opened the locker to reveal a stylish set of power armour, it looked smaller than the T-51b. "You may be thinking, it is paper thin compared to the T-51b, but here's the good part. The T-64g is made out of a Trinium alloy, this enables it to be twice as tough and twice as light. The armour is so compact if you wear normal clothes over it, no one would notice you are wearing power armour. This was meant to be introduced to win the war, I guess it was too late. This is one of the five suits ever created. Two were off-world, one was ordered for a top secret military base south of Massachusetts, the other two were presumed lost in the atomic blasts in DC. It's yours, don't worry, no charge." If robo brains could smile, he was looking at one happy robot. Jon examined the armour thoroughly, he liked what he saw. "Paint it white, and I could be a real life storm trooper." "I could paint it white for you, it's better at reflecting UV radiation from the sun than the matte black finish it is in now." Jon raised an eyebrow, the temptation was high. "If you would, please!" Jon thought he heard a sigh once more. While Carter painted his storm trooper suit, Jon selected a few weapons to protect himself with. He really liked the Laser rifle, he would keep that. He chose his main weapon, a P90 with a silencer. Jon chose what he knew over the R91 assault rifle that was in standard service by the time the war ended. Jon stocked up on 5.7 rounds and microfusion cells, for his laser, also picking up a AW G22 7.62 rifle, silenced. Jon decided to throw in two Glock 21's, selecting hollow point rounds as well as extended magazines. Jon cleaned all of his weapons before placing them on a table in front of him. Jon decided to throw on the table three frag grenades, two claymores', three flashbangs and a selection of armour piercing rounds for his projectile weaponry. Carter came back with the T-64g armour, Jon noticed that it looked very similar to a storm trooper suit. "Jon you will need one more thing, this is a pip boy, place it on your left wrist." "What does it do?" Carter briefly explained the pip boys function. Jon liked it, he placed all of his armour on. It was really light, it felt like a second skin. Jon decided to place Combat Armour above the power armour to disguise it. Carter escorted Jon to the infirmary to collect several stimpaks, med-x, blood packs and a dozen tranquilizer darts, in case he wanted to stun someone from a distance. "Ooh I forgot!" Carter spun around on her treadmills. "Forgot what?" She heard Jon shout from the corridor Zats! A while later Jon found himself in the canteen, he stocked up on food as well as eating.

He was going to venture into the unknown, Jon felt like giving up. Staying in the mountain, living out his days with Carter. No, he owed it to the lives that he could change, even if he only managed to help a few, then he would still do so. Jon picked a few peices of technology that could help the people of the wastelands, fission battery's, energy cells, a single naquadah generator and a couple of pre war gizmos. Jon was fully geared up now, he made his way to one of the exits to the surface. Jon was filled with excitement, it was odd considering he was about to witness what Earth looked like after nuclear war. But, Jon could not help himself, today was a new day and tomorrow...

This was it, he opened the door, the ladder to the surface faced him. Gears clanking together, it was Carter. "Jon, I can download my AI into a more portable robot, or even your pip boy, so I can help you out there." Jon glanced at Carter over his shoulder before taking his first step on the ladder. "Look Carter, I appreciate it but your place is here guarding the mountain. Who knows what kind of trouble some asshole could give us if he dials up some planet with not so friendly people on it? That's why it would be best for the whole of humanity that, from what I here are struggling to find warmth in the night, some crazy aliens do nor blow up Earth through the star gate. That's why you must stay here. I'm sorry Carter but it's got to be done." Robots sighing is becoming a normality to Jon now. "Ok Ok. But here Jon." In her... Hands? No claws? Whatever, Carter held out a small pad. "If you're ever in a sticky situation, call me. Literally I can send out Unmanned drones to you within a minute, whether you are in Tanzania or Timbuktu. Don't be afraid to ask for some help. Some day you might need it Mr. Invincible." Jon smiled, a lump formed in his throat. "I'll be back Carter, keep the oven on." And with that Jon was gone. Carter drove back to her lab, she parked into her charging unit. She paused before she shut down, could it be? Maybe Jon would save the wasteland. The Saviour. Maybe that name would stick. The robo brain shut down just as the latch opened to the outside world. Jon gulped. "Oh fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not saying I expected this that's for sure. But, wow. Things really went down hill in this place. Hell, what am I saying, parallel universe or not this is still USA, and over my rotting corpse would I let it fall to ruin. From what I could see, it was pretty ruined. The emergency exit hatch used to be covered by trees, shrouded and secure from any unwanted attention. Now, it was covered in sand and laid bare for every junkie with one eye to see. As I looked across the expanse before me, I couldn't help but wonder, could my own government in my own universe be capable of such stupidity like this. Well, I'm not going to answer that. I still felt a pang of guilt that this happened, I am part, well I guess not now, of the US armed forces and they caused this mess. I guess the Mexican and Canadians that worked in the SGC were pretty angry that ol' uncle Sam decided to annex their homelands. Carter told me that McKay was not too happy about that. But that makes me wonder, could he be a robo brain waiting to be found in some godforsaken underground military bunker. What happened to Area 51? Hmm. A beeping sound broke me away from my reverie. It was coming from my pip boy. GPS offline, manual input needed. Great I had to find places before having them on a map. Another notification, what now? 1 Rads per second? What the- ahh. I was in a puddle of radioactive water. Okay, now onto the great plains of the- Another notification... Radio signal(s) found. Huh, let me see. 105.0 or 064.5. 105.0 turned out to be a good choice. "Welcome back to Fever 105. The wastelands soul paradise with me. Oliver biscuit, the lady killer. Its some mighty fine weather out there, I'm talking the whispers and the beat goes on, kind of weather. Oh yeah baby, now that is truly sunshine." Yeah, I might like this wasteland after all. I skipped my way down the mountain towards the guard post. A protectron greeted me, I briefly checked in the small building. A small comic called Guns and bullets, nope don't need that. Ooh, some med-x. I was now on the road, dancing my way, I could get used to this. "Its me! The one and only. Ol' Ladykiller needs some help folks, I got a ton of super mutants roamin' my downstairs can I have a saviour on my plate please. Chivonne is getting teary up here and I need some R and R. Those uglies are not contributing to my beauty sleep in a good way." I checked my pip boy, I selected the same frequency and spoke. "Hey, you got some trouble that needs fixing?" I got the reply in due haste. "Ok man, quick I need you here right away. Thanks man I appreciate it." I checked for the signals location on my pip boy, it was 4 miles away, time to start running. About twenty minutes later I found Fever 105's broadcasting building. It was a little tower surrounded by several power relay stations. I spotted the problem immediately, 7 Super mutants were walking around the building looking for ways to get in. I wondered how these things didn't realize that there was bridge to the second floor of the building on top of one of the power relay stations. Those things must be pretty dumb, maybe I was too. "Look, human!" Oh crap. I ducked behind a boulder, bullets whizzed past me. "Stupid human, you die!" I spotted one of the super mutants charging at my location with a plank of wood in his hands. Oh please, I rose and fired a three round burst into its chest. It didn't even slow down, what the? Ok, after a double tap to the brain, it was toast. Talking about toast, one of the mutants held a flamer, it was slowly trying to get around my location. I turned and fired a three round burst to the chest again, my logic was the bullets would hit the tank of gas on its back. That didn't work, the rounds must of lodged into it's chest. Damn, another two rounds to the brain worked fine. Two down, five to go. Ok, time for something special. I placed my magic T-64g helmet on. I stood out of cover, targeting two skulls and firing. Ok, three to go. Crap its charging and fast. I rolled away from the stampede, firing twice into the back of the mutants skull. One more to go, where did you go big guy. That question was answered when I was thrown forward, about ten yards. Serious air time. I came hurtling down to the ground, ooh that would hurt in the morning. My P90 was several yards to my right, the mutant was five yards in front, and standing. I chose the third option. The Glock 21. Firing a .45 ACP round at 840 fps minimum. One shot from this sweetheart meant goodbye to defenceless mutie. And one shot was all I needed. The moment the mutant hit the ground, a loud yee haw got my attention. A large African American man was whooping out the third floor window. I collected some ammo from the corpses, mostly .32 and .556. I made my way up the bridge into the open arms of a certain lady named Chivonne. "Why thank you, here Mr. Biscuit, 43 rounds of .556 and 24 rounds of .32. There's a few less than shabby rifles out there, maybe next time you can handle it yourself next time." Oliver Biscuit had a mighty smile across his face. "Thank you soul brother I appreciate the gesture, you ever need a place to crash. My baby, is home to you. You hear me?" I grinned, this was pretty perfect. "I might take up on that offer tonight, I got a long road ahead of me." "Say, I know curiosity killed the cat but man I gotta ask, where'd you get that fly helm O'yours?" I turned the helmet round in my hands so it faced me. "That's classified Agent Ladykiller." Oliver nodded knowingly, he gestured towards a mattress in the corner. "Look it's no five stars, but its mildly better than camping out on the dirt. Thanks brother, c'mon Chivonne. Lets give the guy some space." I nodded my thanks before plopping down on the mattress. The baking sun was dropping fast, so were my eyelids. Today was just a taste of what post apocalyptia had in store for me.


	5. Chapter 5

RossCostello: Thank you. I took some time to read your own crossover, It is hard competition! I never played New Vegas so up until Chapter 4 I thought Veronica was your own version of the Courier. What I liked best was the scene with the Knight wielding two rippers. The whole battle made me think of Episode two Attack of the clones. All the Geonosian dust swirling around with blue and red blaster bolts flying through the air. Yeah, about the formatting, I have an excuse obviously, I was writing with my phone and I didn't bother to notice the error. Lack of brain cells at 3am makes you do those things. My apologies.

Paladin3030: Sorry I hurt your eyes! I have read a book before, I had a reading age of 124 when I was 10. I am in fact writing my own book at the moment. This is just my side piece. That is why I made up no contact with the colonies, not for mystery just for the fact that I did not want that to be a factor here. Although with Mothership Zeta, there could still be an opening for the space fleet to arrive.

Nedy Rahn: Thank you! I won't disappoint! Well hopefully not anyway.

Guest: Ask and you shall receive! Ta da!

It was early morning when I woke, my gear was still in the same place. I felt guilty for expecting to be robbed. It was time to hit the road, I guess a great place to walk to is DC, I might check out what happened to my apartment in Taylor St. Maybe in this universe Abraham Lincoln fought for the south? Or maybe he wore a baseball cap instead of a top hat? Ok, maybe I was going to visit the Brotherhood of Steel, maybe. I wonder if they built a car park instead of an apartment, maybe Taylor St. never existed? The sun rose with it's same ferocity, Jon never went to Hawaii, maybe this is what it felt like. I guess in Hawaii, mole rats try and buy you drinks instead of biting at your shins. I say maybe a lot huh? This pip boy is quite useful, I remember there being something about a wrist smartphone back in my home... universe. That was weird. What was it called, Avocado clock? Meh I don't care. Up ahead I could see a small building, maybe I should try and get one of these cars up and running. I mean, there are a lot of them on the roads. The building turned out to be a gas station, half of the building appeared to be quite literally in ruins. It only had three walls, and let me tell ya. Its not a triangular building. I entered through the caved in section of the building. I flipped on Fever 105, Stevie Wonder Skeletons ended shortly after I found a sack full of bubblegum. There wasn't much in the building, apart from at least a hundred assorted tin cans.

"This is the lady killer, I'm serving this one hot and fresh for a saviour of mine. So this is Fat Larrys band with Act like you know. I raise my glass to you, the Saviour of the wastes!"

It was a nice gesture, but saviour? I mean if anything could inflate my nonexistent ego then bang bang we have a winner. I checked once more through the store, nothing. The toilets, surprisingly they smelled better than most of the gas station toilets I have visited. I decided to make a pit stop here, I placed all my gear on the floor before me. About two minutes in I heard something, were those footsteps? I readied myself, I put my gear back on, I chose the Laser rifle this time, I wanted to be best prepared for whatever was on the other side of that door. I took cover behind the stall door, aiming with intent at the door. Knock Knock. I realized someone just knocked on the door. Mutants do not knock, do they?

"Hello, who is it?" I couldn't help myself, maybe the mutant was friendly, maybe.

"Staff Sergeant Jonathan Jack O'Neill?" Who the hell could know my name? Or my rank?

"Maybe. Who is it?" It might work, who knows it could be the president.

"Sir my name is Sgt. Berry, United States Marines." Ok, that happened.

"Kid, to my understanding the Marine core ended about two hundred years ago."

"Sir, America lives on with the Enclave, as long as America is here, so are the Marines."

"And who might be the Enclave, is that a dish?"

"Sir, the Enclave is the last remaining remnant of the true United States government." Poor brain washed kid.

"So what do you want?"

"Sir, the President has requested you." Maybe I was right about the president.

"Ok soldier, I'm coming out, no funny business."

"Of course not sir." I didn't trust him one bit, I made my way to the door, swinging it open. Sgt. Berry stood in front of me, he wore Tesla power armour, no helmet. He was African American, clean shaved and bald. He had a Plasma pistol holstered and a plasma rifle on his back. Two fully suited troopers stood by the caved in wall, they both had Laser rifles. Sgt. Berry beckoned me to walk beside him, I did, I still had my Laser in hand.

"It's only a short walk to the LZ sir." They had helicopters? Hm... Two minutes later they arrived at a small clearing, two other troopers were waiting for them there, they both had heavy weaponry.

"Sir the verti-bird will arrive in under 60 seconds, sir."

"Hey look Sergeant, as much as I hate what happens after I say it, I'm retired no need to call me sir."

"Yes si-"

"Hold up Blondie, no titles for me."

"Sir I am not blond."

"See it's a clich-" I was interrupted by the massive verti-bird swooping in fast, the sound of those engines completely drowned my sentence. I was herded on to the craft by Sgt. Berry and several, awkward silence, minutes later the ship landed. At first glance I knew I was underground, the walls were all metal and there was a lot of indoor lighting. An Enclave officer strolled towards me, he had a permanent pissed off face, I didn't like the look of him. Two Enclave troopers marched besides him, armed with plasma rifles.

"Staff Sergeant Jonathan Jack O"Neill, will you follow me please." I didn't like him, but I followed him, I presumed he would take me to the President. What could they want from me? Apart from being from before the bombs fell, don't forget, part of the SGC. Did they know about the program? I decided that if they tried and failed to get in the mountain then maybe they didn't know what was inside. Or maybe they were just lazy?

The little piss ant led me to a big room, with a big desk. It was a really nice desk, the Enclave flag adorned the wall behind the desk. A big white E where the centre star was. I guess this was the presidents office, it was no match for the oval office. I found myself sitting on a plush couch, I let my weapons rest against me, I had my P90 on my lap, there was a second amendment in this universe right? A door to my side opened, what came out was a blast from the past.

A/N: This is set in 2281 btw. Four years after project purity, it gives me a chance to remodel the Capital Wasteland, ooh spoilers!


	6. Chapter 6

I was halfway through the mid western commonwealth. The whole commonwealth was under control, they were brotherhood rogues. A chapter secured the region not long ago, it turned evil as it gained power. Nothing could rise against them, until now. I stumbled across a small town at dawn, it was deserted, several corpses littered the streets. Some new, some old. It was all the same, dead were dead. I scavenged what little food and water there was before making my way to a pre war hospital. It took some time to clear the building of feral ghouls, they popped out of every shadow. Ghouls were something I hadn't gotten used to. After reaping the hospital of all the untouched medical supplies', I focused my attention on a small government building, it was only distinguished as such by the large metal plaque adorning a rotten door. I didn't find much important information, until I found a locked safe that was in an underground section of the building. I was pretty satisfied at what was kept in the safe, the location to a secure underground military vault. The vault labelled MV-3 was due east of the town, about two miles.

I had arrived at the co-ordinates of the vault, there was a small cliff, it looked like a small river once ran here. In the cliff face was a small door, I regarded my surroundings, apart from an old skeleton besides the door, it was clear. I opened the door, a large cavern beckoned me forward, there was a sharp turn that must of lead to the vault. I had found the vault door, it was sealed. However, two armed unknowns were waiting for him. One of the mercs was a woman, she was 5"6, wearing grey combat armour, she held a 10mm submachine gun pointed straight at my head. The other merc had black combat armour, almost as dark as his skin, he was african american. He pointed a R91 rifle at my chest. There was a small radio kit next to them, as well as several boxes. The merc with the rifle grunted at me, gesturing to put my weapon aside.

"Who the fuck are you?" I put my hands up slowly. I didn't want any bloodshed, not today.

"I'm Jon, I'm just here exploring, may I ask who you are?" The merc twisted his head and spoke in a gruff tone.

"The names Rover this here is Sydney you best back off no funny business." There was tension in the air, I don't know I gotta bad feeling, I examined Sydney she was looking distastefully at Rover, there was something wrong here I just had to ask.

"Sydney is it? Are you ok?" Sydney looked up at me shocked and questioning. Rover turned on her and growled.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Sydney looked at me then Rover, Rover still had his rifle on me. Sydney took one last look before muttering.

"Damn it!" Before firing a burst that shredded Rover's torso, I noticed the rate of fire on that gun of hers . I grabbed my P90 and pointed at her

"What the fuck was that?" She turned her gun on me, then lowered it, that surprised me, slightly.

"He had me here against my will, I'm a free lance merc, he's Talon company. Him and his other goons forced me into coming her because I have experience in finding relics like this vault." She waved her hand at the vault door behind her.

"Who the hell is talon company?"

"There a bunch of bad guy mercs based outsidda' DC. They've been running the show for all those evil creeps out there, some of them even started working for the Enclave, well the remnants at least." I hid a smirk, I knew the cliche all too well. Enclave remnants sounded interesting, apart from the brotherhood who could have the tech? But, anyone against the Enclave was a friend. The enemy of my enemy... DC sounded like a hospitable place, little Enclave, Pentagon and maybe I could check what happened to my old apartment in Taylor St. I guess being in a totally different universe could mean that Taylor St. could have been called Flower St. or Apple Avenue, anyway, I would check.

"So I guess there the bad guys and you're the good gal? huh?" I let the smirk show on my face, this led Sydney to roll her eyes, she turned and rooted through Rover's pockets.

"Yeah, but now I'm fucked!"

"Why's that?"

"I killed Rover, all those goons outside are gonna come and you know..." I could only guess at how she would be treated by those savages.

"I didn't see anyone outside." Or was I getting rusty, I should probably start using the life sign detector on my pip boy.

"Exactly, there about a mile north, one of them has a big sniper rifle he probably didn't see you come in but we'll find out soon enough, they must of heard the shots as well."

"I don't know, I locked the door behind me, I'm sure they couldn't-"

wchristank- I feel so stupid, not because I made that mistake but I made it twice. I feel so stupid, I guess that happens when writing into the night. Thank you for being observant!


	7. Chapter 7

Sparkling rays bounced off the clear waters of Project Purity, even from the citadel the Lone Wanderer could marvel at what she and her father accomplished. Project Purity became a beacon to any and all, it inspired people and in Three Dogs words, it helped the good fight. Sierra had been fighting the good fight for almost five years, it was four years since Project Purity. Sierra gazed upon the DC ruins, they were slowly rebuilding the wasteland, piece by piece. The Reillys rangers co-ordinated with the Brotherhood three years ago. The plan being, The Brotherhood would storm one side and Reilly and her rangers would storm the other side, it worked. The Capitol building became the first addition to the Brotherhoods ever expanding chapter. The Capitol Building acted as a recruitment lobby for any willing to join up, if they completed a series of tests at the Capitol they would be sent to the Citadel. The purge of Vault 87 occurred only a year ago, the Brotherhood lost many that day, Knight Artemis, Star Paladin Cross and Paladin Hoss to name a few. It was hard to lose brothers, it seemed such a rare thing nowadays. But being the fabled Lone Wanderer, death became a normality. Sierra often wondered if somewhere, somehow, she was still in the Vault, brushing off Butch and gossiping with Amata. They were days of peace. Now she was slowly making the Wasteland her home as well. Sierra had singlehandedly organised a truce between the Outcasts and the Brotherhood, this led to old friends being united. And of course, more manpower, technology and Fort Independence. Fort Independence was now under control of the reinstated Star Paladin Casdin, Casdin operated with half of his former Outcasts as well as many new recruits. Apart from having outposts at Fort Constantine, GNR, Washington Monument, Rivet City, Project Purity, Vault 92 and Hubris comics, the Brotherhood still lacked a lot. They had Super mutants to deal with, Talon company, Raiders, Enclave remnants and the duty of clearing the DC metro. Sierra was glad things were turning out better, with Vault 87 gone the Super mutants has no "breeding ground" so their numbers could not be replenished, this meant the Capital Super Mutants were dwindling in number, fast. Talon Company was being forced into exile as their teams were constantly coming under fire from Brotherhood watch teams. The Brotherhood watch aimed to patrol the Capital wasteland, settlement to settlement. Each squad was compressed to three Brotherhood and one Regulator advisor. This helped negotiations with settlements such as Girdershade and the Republic of Dave. Hostilities with Underworld had ended too, after Sierra had a quiet word with Elder Lyons. The next day Lyons had issued all Ghouls to be treated like brothers, only use threatening force if threatened. This helped Sierra extensively, it allowed her to argue that Charon become a member of the chapter. In the end, Lyons agreed, Charon became the first and still only member of the Brotherhood. And shortly after, Fawkes became the one and only super mutant in the Brotherhood. Much to everyone's distaste. Sierra had lost a lot of friends that day, including half of her team. She led Deimos squad, one of the newly created squads. Before she boasted it was only second best in the Brotherhood. After Paladin Mikel and Argo left, and Paladin Hoss died in Vault 87. She only had Charon and Fawkes in the team, soon they would be the second best again, soon.

Sierra barely talked with her brothers and sisters anymore. After Mikel, Argo and Hoss, her squad became the disgraceful stain on the Brotherhood. A bunch of mutants. Sierra was slightly mutated, if irradiated her body would heal itself, gain regenerative qualities. In the Brotherhoods eyes that qualified her as a mutant. Sierra sat in one of the look out posts atop of the Citadel, ut wasn't her job, she asked the knight on duty to take the shift off. He gladly accepted, Sierra needed some time to reflect, the somewhat fresh air helped her. It was time to go to Megaton. As a Paladin Commander, Sierra could freely move anywhere, she was not bound by sentry or outpost duty. She commanded Deimos squad, this allowed her several privileges. One of those privileges was the ability to take time off duty whenever she needed. She was the lone wanderer after all. The Knight came back, he stood to attention by the door. Sierra looked back, it was time to go to Megaton.

"Knight, what is your name?" The Knight shifted slightly.

"Knight Theodore Evans, Paladin Commander." Sierra smiled, his tone was of pride.

"Knight Evans if you ever need anything, from an outpost change to upgraded armour or weaponry, speak to me." The Knight raised his hand in salute.

"Thank you Paladin Commander Hammond." Sierra strolled to her squads room in the B wing, Charon was in there playing chess with Fawkes.

"Yet again you win, rotten man." Charon grunted.

"I got two hundred years experience, ugly." Sierra went straight to her locker, changing from her T-51b armour into her Reillys Rangers combat armour, she hoisted a Regulator duster over the armour. Sierra placed her power armour in the locker, before donning the Regulator hat, Sonora Cruz said that old time Sheriffs wore them. Lucas Simms, sheriff of Megaton still wore one.

"You heading out?" It was Charon, he wore grey Tesla armour. The Brotherhood had painted every piece of Enclave power armour grey, placing their insignia upon it, before issuing them to new recruits also upgrading any T-45d armour Knights and Paladins still wore. Apart from a few squads everyone accepted the upgrade gladly, not the Lyons pride. Sentinel Lyons had stated that the T-45d was the spine of the Brotherhood, and so were her squad.

"Yeah, I'm just going to Megaton for a couple of days." Charon nodded before leaving. Fawkes stomped towards her.

"Do you require my assistance Hammond of 101?" Sierra shook her head before making her way out of the Citadel.

It was a long walk, Sierra decided to stroll along the Potomac, than walk through the city ruins. Apart from two stupid Raiders her walk was uneventful. Megaton welcomed her, Deputy Weld greeted her, recommending the Brass Lantern if she was hungry. Sierra made her way to her house, Wadsworth and Dogmeat greeted her upon entrance. Sierra patted Dogmeat before going to her bedroom to take a nap. She awoke several hours later, making herself some dinner as well as feeding Dogmeat. Sierra scooted herself over to a set of Enclave Hellfire armour she was working on. She was upgrading the dexterity of the armour as well as applying her own touches. She had attached a deathclaw gauntlet to the left wrist, Sierra had also attached a small laser on the right wrist. It wasn't finished however, so she spent the rest of the day tinkering with the oscillator. The next day she decided to trial the laser. She only put on the right gauntlet before going outside of Megaton, she chose a spot about half a mile away. She placed several tin cans on a boulder, backtracking ten yards away. She aimed, pressing the button, the red beam cut through the tin can. So far so good. She tested the laser on the other targets she scored perfect hits. It was time to get back. An unlucky mole rat became her first kill with the mounted laser, the red beam **demolecularized** the poor rat, leaving only a small pile of glowing embers. She spent the night at Megaton before returning to the Citadel, this time she would walk through the ruins. That choice would change her life forever. For better or worse, she would never know.

A/N: In summary this chapter was to just say, Fort Constantine, Independence, Vault 92, the Capitol Building, Hubris comics are all additions to the Brotherhood. Vault 87 is no more. LW is a paladin commander. She has her own squad like Lyons pride. I've established each full operational squad is of 6. Mainly because in this universe paladin Vargas is KO so that leaves 6 in the pride. The enclave operate in small cells. Talon company are a small number now. Regulators are a bigger organisation, so are rivet city. Brotherhood and outcasts are peachy now. All defenders are now paladins, I.e Defender Rockfowl is now Paladin Rockfowl. Basically the Brotherhood are now the biggest force on the East coast, unmatched in everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsk tsk. The radio interrupted him.

"Rover come in. We got some yao guai up here and they are trying to get friendly, we are coming in fast, you better have that slut open the door." Jon watched Sydneys facial expression, it was sour. Jon paced to the radio, holding up the transmitter.

"Tssssk We tsssk mutants tssssk-" Jon fired three shots from his P90. "Heavy fire tssk tsssk yeeeaaahhhhhh!" Jon shoved the radio away from him and started to loot Rover.

"What just happened?" Jon looked up at her, while rooting in Rovers pockets.

"Its an old trick I learnt when trying to get my ma off my back. Or anyone else." Sydney raised an eyebrow.

"So what now?" I stood straight and glared at her.

"What are you waiting for, open the door!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"It is activated by a retinal scanner." Sydney sighed before pointing to the device on the side of the Vault door. Jon got an idea that was incredibly unlikely to work.

"Here, its worth a shot." Jon stomped towards the scanner, positioning his eye. A blue light flashed into his eye, suddenly gears shifted. The door began to cave inwards with a shockingly loud screeching sound. Jon grabbed Rovers body, hauling it in the Vault. Sydney was already in, sealing the door behind them. Jon stopped to look around, there was only one way to describe his environment. Sterile. The Vault door crashed close behind him, Sydney strolled up to him with a suspicious look.

"So how did you come to find this place?" Jon decided to play innocent, for a short time.

"Why I'm just an explorer, ma'am."

"Bullshit. How?"

"Ok pumpkin, I found the coordinates in a safe about a mile away, small town. Government building." Sydney relaxed.

"So, where are you from then Jon?"

"Me? I'm from... Out west."

"Ah, you a merc? You seem well, equipped." She said with a smile, Jon smirked.

"What about you, you mentioned you're a relic hunter?"

"Yeah I had a paying gig in Rivet city out in DC. Old guy obsessed with the old world, wanted any old stuff."

"How is DC, I'm planning a trip? Is it sunny this time of year?"

"DC has certainly changed, the sun beats us down as always though. The Brotherhood have almost rid the Capital wasteland of all the evil creeps who had set up shop there. Apart from the Enclave remnants and a small amount of Talon company still left, everything is pretty ok compared to the rest of America. Possibly the world."

"Wait, what do you mean the Brotherhood are good guys?"

"Oh yeah, each chapter is different apparently, all the chapters out west are tighter than a bloat fly's asshole, the midwest chapter done fucked up and the East coast is the last best hope for humanity. They help people in the wasteland, set up the Jefferson Memorial to chug out much needed clean water."

"You mentioned Enclave Remnants? What's that about?"

"Oh, The Enclave tried kill every one they could see, they was going to put a virus or something in the Potomac. I'm not too sure, the Brotherhood had a massive battle at the Jefferson Memorial, defeated the Enclave, hunted them down to an old air force base. It lasted a year, now theres only a few Enclave cells around." Well, DC seemed a very likely destination for Jon. Sydney gazed around, the vault entrance looked like any other. Jon opened the door, it led to three other doors. Sydney held her submachine gun close to her, Jon was curious.

"So, where did you get that?" Jon tapped his P90, Sydney would know he was on about her gun.

"I customized it myself, my dad taught everything I ever needed, this gun is just one of many."

"Do you customize energy weapons?" They both cautiously entered the left door, It led too another door, a locked door.

"Yes, I also noticed that perfect condition AER12 on your back, I'm slightly envious, they are very very rare, and expensive." Sydney sounded enamoured with the laser rifle on Jon's back.

"Well, after this I'll let you tinker with it." Sydney made a sound of excitement, Jon turned at her.

"Sorry this will be my first time with an AER12!" Sydney crouched to pick the doors lock. It took a couple of minutes before the lock gave out. Sydney opened the door, she whistled. Jon walked in, the whole room must of been the size of ten American football fields in length. The room was stacked with human sized bodies, they were so many, the boxes literally touched the ceiling. There were sixteen rows, each row was one thousand boxes in length and ten in height, two boxes in width. Jon did the calculations in his head, each row held twenty thousand, there was sixteen rows so it was sixteen times twenty thousand. There was three hundred and twenty thousand human sized boxes. Jon climbed the end of the closest row, he pushed the box off the edge. The contents spilled out, there was loads of packing foam, and what was that? Sydney shrieked. Jon jumped down, Sydney huddled herself against the door.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"That was a protectron mark III!"

"Whats wrong with the mark III?" Sydney shuddered.

"A rogue mark III killed my mother and the rest of my village." Sydney stopped sobbing, staring at the robot. Jon now understood her fear.

"How old was you?" Sydney glared at the protectron.

"Six." Jon understood perfectly, an event like that must of traumatized her, now she came face to face with her nightmare.

"I've never seen a mark III before, what's so special?" Apart from there more skeletal body, and overall redesign nothing looked added on. He did expect massive lasers on their shoulders or jet packs.

"The mark III came into service a week before the bombs fell, they were meant to be assigned to invade the Chinese, the few assigned in America acted in SWAT units and a few were trialled for the national guard. They were Americas new soldier effectively. They were each issued with Recharger Rifles. Meaning there was no shortage for ammo. They were made out of a stainless steel alloy, allowing them to completely submerge under water. Their advanced optics allowed them to attack from over a mile away with deadly efficiency. They were designed to be super soldiers. This find is incredible, with an army of super soldiers like this, you could control the whole of America!"Jon noticed her excitement.

"Lets look what the other two doors lead to." Sydney nodded leaving the room, she was both excited and scared at the possibility in front of her. They passed the central door, heading to the door opposite of the one they first entered. The room was similar to the second, however the crates were different sized. There were eight rows of human sized boxes again, then eight rows of boxes with less width and length. Jon climbed the pile again, he tried ever so hard to tip the box over, yet it didn't budge.

"How about you read what it says on the box dumbass." Jon sniffed, he didn't think of that. Black stencilled words read out: T-51B POWER ARMOUR. ISSUE NUMBER 689137.

"Jack pot!" Jon hurled down the crates, landing beside Sydney, he set off a very fast sprint towards the next eight rows. He jumped on top of them reading them out one at a time. R91 ASSAULT RIFLES: 24, CZ761 MINIGUN, FAT MAN LAUNCHER: 2, SNIPER RIFLES:12, 10MM SUBMACHINE GUNS: 48, 10MM HANDGUN: 92, AER12A LASER RIFLES: 24, MISSILE LAUNCHERS: 2. There was one row of each, each row held twenty thousand boxes. That meant there was, 960,000 R91's, 20,000 Miniguns, 40,000 Fat mans, 480,000 sniper rifles, 192,0000 10mm submachine guns, 368,0000 10mm handguns, 960,000 AER 12A laser rifles and forty thousand missile launchers. Jon swept his hand through his hair and whistled. There was a hell of a lot of equipment down here. 160,000 suits of T-51B power armour and a huge amount of weapons.

"Sydney this is unbelievable." Sydney was tearing apart a box containing 24 AER 12A's. Sydney began to disassemble one of the rifles, she flicked through the instruction manual, memorising each detail.

"Shall I leave you here? I'll check the other room." Sydney nodded and waved him off, she was too focused on what she was doing. She was absolutely fixated with the weapons, he could tell. Jon strode back to the vault junction, opening the only door still closed. It opened to an elevator, there was four floors, they was labelled hangar, cryogenics, cafeteria, barracks. Jon decided to check each floor starting with the hangar. The elevator shot down silently, opening to reveal the largest collection of pre war aerial vehicles he had ever seen. There must of been thousands. Vertibirds, P-678, Cobra assault helicopters. It was an amazing sight. Jon backed into the elevator, selecting cryogenics. The sight hit him like a power armour assisted punch. There was lines and lines of cryogenic pods, Jon walked past a few and relaxed. They seemed all empty apart from seven. Jon checked the computers next to their individual pods. They were all pre war military. Two Air force, three Army, two navy. They were all Corporals apart from the air force and one private. The two air force personnel were Captain James Peterson and Lt. Colonel Sarah T. Harrington. The Army personnel were Cpl. David F. Goldstein, Cpl. Joe Rogan and Pvt. John Franklin. The navy personnel were Cpl. Timothy Fraser and Cpl. Rico Garcias. Jon decided to change out of his gear, placing on a MV-3 vault suit. Jon decided to play a prank on these soldiers. Jon activated each pod, awakening their inhabitants.

"Rise and shine! I expect you at attention at the end of tour pod in TEN SECONDS, MOVE IT!" Jon marched alongside the pods, each inhabitants were to the end of their pods in seconds. Each still groggy after their 200 year sleep. Jon eyed the soldiers like any drill sergeant.

"Captain James Peterson step forward." A middle age man stepped forward, he had a messy mohawk, Caucasian and 6ft 2.

"I have selected you to be the leader of these soldiers." Captain Peterson stiffened, there was a question on his tongue.

"No questions Captain. The world as you know it has changed, this means the US armed forces has to change as well." An African American man stepped forward.

"Sir, what year is it?" Jon eyed the man, on his jumpsuit was the rank of Private.

"Private John Franklin, it is the year 2282, every soldier here is the last known members of what used to be the United states armed forces." Everyone's jaws tensed, their bodies stiffening, several slumping.

"Sir, I don't remember you entering a pod, when we entered." It was Cpl. Joe rogan who spoke.

"That's right I entered the vault a little under-" Jon checked his pip boy. "-half an hour ago, my name is Staff Sergeant Jonathan Jack O"Neill. I honestly thought I was the last military man out here, but here I am proven wrong." Cpl. Timothy Fraser stood forward.

"If you are not from here, why are you wearing our vaults uniform?" Jon blinked, oh yeah.

"I was playing with you." The soldiers looked nervous, some eyed Jon.

"Look, I was in a similar situation as you are little under a month ago. On the surface are horrors that only seek to kill. I'm sure you know what this vault contains. Almost 320,000 mark III protectrons. And I have an idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Paladin Kodiak was sweating. He shifted in his sleep muttering, he was pleading for help. Sentinel Lyons lay on the bunk above him, she knew what was happening. Every night since Greg was saved from the Pitt, he would be plagued by the nightmares. Sentinel Lyons had vaguely guessed at the plot of the dream after a few years of hearing it torment Kodiak. It seemed he was running from raiders, they never caught him. The reason why they would never catch him is because they would be distracted by Gregs teenage sister, wrong time, wrong place. Greg's nightmare peaked there, as he could only watch, bounded by his nightmare. Greg pleaded once more, soft whispers of _Let her go_

Soon he would wake up, find himself clutching his pillow. Sarah had been there for him the first couple of days, when he was first in the pride. They played together as children, all their childhood racing around the labs against the scolding of Rothchild. As an Knight she would give tips to Greg about the training he would receive under Paladin Gunny. She treated him like a little brother, he treated her like an older sister. Some could call it favouritism, how Knight Kodiak was immediately chosen to be part of Lyons' pride. Back then Sarah was a Paladin still, Paladin Cross was the leader of the Lyons' pride in those days. Soon after many years, Star Paladin Sarah Lyons became the leader of the pride, all of the current members were in the squad back then. Knight Captain Glade the loyal, Knight Dusk the prodigy, Knight Captain Colvin the veteran, Paladin Kodiak the brute, Knight Gallows the stalker, and Paladin Vargas her helpful medic. Fast forward a couple of years, 2077. Sentinel Lyons' squad was the elite of the Brotherhood. Knight Captain Colvin, grizzled yet still the best shot, argued by Knight Captain Dusk at every turn. Paladin Glade still the longest serving in the pride, Knight Captain Colvin having joined a year after Owyn Lyons became Elder. Paladin Kodiak had trained himself in all the arts of killing, apart from stealthily, he was still no Gallows. Speaking of the dark knight, Knight Captain Gallows became synonymous with the grim reaper, silently stalking his prey in every skirmish. Paladin Vargas was her second in command, each member of the squad was like second family to her. That's probably why it hurt more, when Paladin Vargas died for the purifier, a stray laser found the exposed section in power armour, where the armpit is. The laser pierced through the soft recon armour underneath, searing a hole in Vargas' ribcage, puncturing both lungs and ending it's destruction by being absorbed by his opposite under arm. Sentinel Lyons remembered the moment, it happened four years ago, the memory like a laser, was seared into her mind. Strangely enough, it was silent on the battlefield, red laser beams flew around. Paladin Vargas pats Paladin Commander Tristan on his shoulder plate, exposing his armpit. The laser comes from behind them, a fallen Enclave soldier still breathed, in his last attempt at life she took a pot shot. Paladin Vargas' crumples to the floor, holding his chest in one hand, the other on the ground supporting him. His pained expression is disrupted as he coughs thick globs of blood onto the floor, he looks around, finding her with a stare. He nods one last time, pointing to the purifier, before collapsing into the ground. The other pride members notice this, Dusk and Colvins bantering about how many they've killed stops, Paladin Glade lets out an unearthly roar, blasting away with his Gatling laser, Knight Captain Gallows materializes for a mere second above Vargas' body, taking his holo tags, before dis appearing into the shadows once more. Kodiak makes his way towards her, pulling her towards cover, she hadn't realised she was exposed. Kodiak holds her helmet in both hands, forcing her to stare into his, he whispers only one word, barely recognized by the roaring of Glade. One word that has changed the face of the Capital countless times.

 _War_.

Sentinel Lyons nods before continuing the battle with renewed vigour. Liberty Prime blocks her view as he lobs a mini nuke towards a vertibird at lightning speed, the explosion knocks her out of her memory.

Sarah notices Kodiak, he's awake, she swings down. Greg stares at her, he looks down in shame.

"Did I wake you?" Sarah shakes her head in denial, before hugging Greg. She would be his sister in this life and the next. Greg did not sob, he just shuddered as his own memory flashed into his mind. Greg looks up at her, his lip shakes.

"Will it ever end?" Sarah looks down at him, emotion rising in her throat.

"Everything ends Greg. Everything." Greg soon falls asleep in her arms, she takes a glance at the other members. Glade is deeply asleep, Colvin is tinkering with his newly acquired Pip Boy 2000, Dusk is staring at Greg in pity. Gallows materializes at the door, he holds a teddy bear, it is worn and torn. The name _Irving_ is sown onto the back of the bears head. Gallows looks at the bear, clutching it tightly, before handing it to Sarah. Without a word he vanishes, leaving Sarah with a teddy bear, she slowly places it under Kodiaks arm. Sarah climbs to her bunk, Dusk sits back with a tear in her eye. Colvin whispers a prayer. Sarah closes her eyes embracing the darkness. Knight Captain Gallows regards the scene that played out, he holds his sides. The bear was his, his mother had sowed his name on it, that bear was among few of his and his parents possessions. It was dark now, he had made his way to the super duper mart, halfway to his destination. Gallows stared at his new pip boy, it was a pip boy 3000b. It was behind the super duper mart, a Vault dweller was lying there, he was shot in the stomach. The Vault dweller was muttering about a man named Gary, Gallows ended his misery, he was rewarded with the pip boy. Gallows gazed into the screen of the pip boy. He picks a song, and walks out into the fray.

 _I live among the creatures of the night, I haven't got the will to try and fight, I'm living in a forest of my dreams, I know the night is not as it would seem._

A/N Yes the Lyons pride is here, no FO3 story is complete without them. I Killed off Vargas because, well he died in all of my campaigns, and I don't really like him, he seems hostile to the wanderer. Gallows as usual is still awesome, here he shows some compassion which is not normal for his character. I will flesh out Gallows, he and Jon will share a special bond. You will never ever guess it. I know I showed Kodiak as being slightly emotional, but hes from the Pitt so I gave him some baggage from that. For my own purpose Greg was five when he was taken fro the pitt, that means he should be twenty five now, Sarah is twenty seven. Colvin is 46 or forty something. Dusk is twenty 3-4. Gallows is 24, I know i know, but his backstory shall be explained. The rest of the pride and brotherhood, managed to savenge their pip boys from Vault 92, as well as a few corpses of gary's and what not.


	10. Chapter 10

Knight Olsson stared at the wide expanse before him, burnt trees, swirling ash clouds and the common corpse. Knight Olsson did not agree with the way the Brotherhood was handling things. It all went sour after the battle of Vault 0, according to Paladin Jameson. He said that the elders became mad with power, probably the radiation. They started to issue orders to the order of the sword, if technology was found, and being used, the user must be killed. No one could disagree because they were the elders, soon word caught on that a few paladins were letting users live. Each of the six paladins were placed in front of a firing squad. In terms of the Brotherhood codex, that was soon abolished, the elders reasoning? The west coast could not be contacted so they must adapt to the situation. Knight Olsson knew that was a load of crap. He was on scout duty today, with Knight Carson and Knight Bishop. Knight Carson believed in the same idea Olsson believed. The Brotherhood was corrupt and evil. Something had to be changed for better or worse. Knight Carson was witness to a whole village slaughtered by paladins. The reason for genocide? The village would not let them stay for the night. A simple act of rebellion leaded to the deaths of many. It was cloudy today, the sun was still out. Soon they would have to find cover, acid rain. Acid rain can cause damage to the shin servo's, rendering you completely immobile. Knight Bishop trudged along, he wore the old T-45D armour, he preferred it. Carson and I both wore Enclave mark II power armour, painted grey with the Brotherhood sigil on the shoulder. There was a rustling sound behind us, both I and Carson raised our Plasma rifles.

"Don't worry it's probably jes' mole rats." Bishop said, he kept on trudging along. Carson and I exchanged a look before following. It was barely a second later, at least 20 or more Protectron mark III's circled us. We were completely surrounded. One protectron strolled towards us. It raised a hand.

"Lower your weapons, we only carry a message." Knight Bishop kept his weapon up, Carson and I lowered our weapons.

"What's your message, robot?" The protectron stared at him, it appeared to be scanning him.

"You are Brotherhood?" Bishop replied with a yes.

"Then here is the message. Playing recording 0001." A different voice burst out of the voice modulator.

"If you are listening Brotherhood. Your chapter has gone rogue. You have committed war crimes and endless killings. If you comply to the peoples demands then you will be spared. The demands are as follows. Change your current leadership, treat the common people fairly, hold the Brotherhood values that you disregarded and do not instill fear amongst the common people. They are not your enemies, but if you continue in your actions, not only will they become your enemies but we will. We have the resources to fund an uprising, we have the weapons and the armour. We also have an army of Mark III Protectrons. I would advise you to stop your ways. This will be played across the radio waves until the demand is met." Bishop turned to me and Carson. I walked straight up to the Protectron. Shit, I didn't know what I was doing, but there was something here. Even if it was a sliver of hope I would grasp on it with my inner strength. I hated what the Brotherhood had become, true I was only 27, I was only a knight. I still recognized what the Brotherhood used to stand for, I wanted to be a part of that Brotherhood, not the Elders army of wretched thugs in power armour.

"Can you give me a live uplink with the man who spoke please?" The protectron stopped for a second.

"That is possible, please wait." Bishop grabbed my shoulder, turning me around.

"What do you think your doing?" I replied calmly.

"You'll see." It was barely a minute later when a voice bounced off the Protectrons voice modulator.

"Who am I speaking to? I trust you heard my demands."

"Yes, my name is Knight Marcus Olsson, I wish to join you-" Bishop raised his rifle.

"What the hell do you think-" I turned and fired a plasma volley at him. He was dead.

"If you heard that, I have committed treason against the Rogue Brotherhood and I wish for amenity, I amongst others believe the Brotherhood is wrong in what they do. Please I can help your cause." The robot stared at Knight Olsson.

"Who will send the message to the elders?"

"I will." Knight Carson stepped forward,

"I too renounce the Brotherhood ways, I will try and escape but that is unlikely." The robot opened it's chassis pulling out two lines of micro chips.

"Here, if you find yourself or any other Brotherhood members that are not in favour of the way you do things, in combat with our robot's. Placing these on your chest will target you as a friendly. The robots will not fire on you, they will protect you and provide you with the ability to escape. Now this robot will accompany you to the elders to relay the message Knight Olsson, follow the robots home." And that moment sparked a flame that would consume the Brotherhood rogues, a moment that would change the mid west. For better or worse. The Saviour had arrived.

cv snowblind: Sorry about the year mistake, that is purely my fault. Yes, the year the battle of Project Purity took place was indeed 2277. This story is set in 2281, four years after after Project Purity, coinciding with the events of FO New Vegas, set in 2281. Yes, you are correct in the fact that the Pip boy 2000 was in FO1 and 2. I assume they are Vault Tec issued equipment, so they would be issued to most Vaults. As the Brotherhood now occupies Vault 92, they would have a surplus amount of pip boys. Stanley from Vault 101 says he prefers the 3000A so I guess there is a variety of pip boys in Vaults for example Amata might have a pip boy 2000 whereas Butch has a Pimp boy 3 billion. Also in the Fallout 3 Vault prologue, I think it's Stanley, he gives you the Pip boy 3000A. Here, from the fallout wiki: The player character is equipped with the Pip-Boy 3000A; it is indicated that there are other models in the 3000 line, with A being one of the oldest.

This would indicate the possibility of such a thing as a Pip Boy 3000b or even c. This story is non-canon obviously so I will be adding different tech to this story as we go on. The Brotherhood will now be equipped with Pip Boys, well most of them.

I hope you keep your interest and thank you very much. I decided to post this chapter a little early because of my mix up with the years.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. Take heed of the prophecy. Those are the main characters in this story. If you want you could try and guess who they are, you are more than welcome. Please, seriously, I enjoy feedback. The only reason I keep on with this side project is due to those loyal ( Or maybe you're here because the LW is female, yeah you... It won't happen, well not yet :)...) followers who read what I write, Thank you. Zeus forbid, I actually should spend more time on my main project, but that can only be released as a completed story. So, Thank you, I hope you enjoy what is to come.

I will also add random scenes here and there, some flash backs, some character views etc etc...

2076

Oasis was awoken by a blood curdling scream, the scream emanated from within Bloomseer Poplars abode. At once the residents of Oasis ran towards the Bloomseers abode, she lay on her bed, sweating profusely. Laurel was at her side first, she took Poplars hand in her own two. Birch was also their, a hand placed on Poplars neck, checking for a pulse. A faint pulse was there, she was alive. Poplar was incredibly old by wasteland standards. Sapling Yew stood next to the two crouching figures, she was fumbling with a plucked leaf. The tension in the room was extremely high, no one could do anything. Suddenly with a power that would be impossible for any other sixty year old, Poplar had raised herself. Her eyes were open, staring blankly at Yew. A torrent of words flooded out of her mouth before she flailed back into a deep slumber.

 _A great cataclysm of Sol will change the course of the Saviour._

 _An intelligent women marred by instability of the mind._

 _A simple man who drowns in self pity._

 _A symbol of hope lost in steel._

 _A scribe's identity reined by ideals._

 _A scarred boy trapped inside a mans body._

 _A sentient artificial confined by time._

 _A fox of the concrete jungle._

 _The Saviour, Our Saviour, Their Saviour._

(oO)

January, 2281.

Spec ops. That is what he had told her four years ago. He remembered, Sierra Hammond, she had sat with him all night. They were on the roof of GNR, it was one of many spots he frequented at night. Sierra had stayed with him on his vigil. At first they hadn't spoke, then Sierra gave him a look of unspoken understanding, he was amused.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Sierra looked out at the ruins, they gave out a certain allure at night.

"So, what is your role in the pride?" He turned his head towards her, he pondered on his answer, for a while.

 _Spec ops._

Those words rang in his head, it was cold and dark, his only solace was the civil war Bowie knife he held tightly in his hand. He relaxed slightly, cautiously making his way through the wrecked building. Two Super mutants were slouching in the room before him, easy prey. He slid a silenced Remington model 51 out of its holster, he aimed with his left hand. The .380 ACP round was useless in many of the situations the Lyons pride found themselves in, but for him it was perfect. One mutant was sitting at a table, its back toward him. The other was regarding a magazine in confusion, the magazine held pictures of scantily clad humans but the mutant could not hear them.

"Humans are... Difficult." He could agree with the mutant there, he could understand his brothers all too well, but sometimes a humans actions are unpredictable. That's why he plans for everything. He entered the room, his cloak gone, the Bowie serrated the mutant's central nervous system, in his spinal cord. His left hand straightened, allowing him to place a single shot at the mutant reading the magazine. The .380 ACP round spiraled from the barrel, piercing the mutants eye, before breaking into the orbit, the bullet then traversed through brain matter before bouncing off the innards of the mutants enlarged cranium, the bullet bounced around inside the skull, turning the brain into a smoothie of grey matter. The super mutants were found to have a bone density 30x that of a normal humans, mutants could withstand a lot of damage, but they were still impregnable. Knight Captain Gallows collected anything worth of value, ammunition, food and a few parts from the R91 the mutant carried. The Knight Captain slowly crept away, the hunt was over. More prey lurked around, the hunter was tired, he needed to go home. He could feel his name being called, every person has their secrets, this was his.

Knight Captain Gallows regarded the wasteland from his overlook, the sun cast a shining light on the damned. Knight Captain Gallows strode back home, into the darkness.

(oO)

Jon waited at the Vault entrance. Knight Olsson would be debriefed and used to extract information about the Rogues. Jon was surprised at the events of the last couple of months. One moment, his team all dies. The next, he's in a post apocalyptic parallel universe, in the the future. Five days later, he kills the President, who is a clone of Maybourne. Now, he finds a military vault filled with an army of robots, weapons, armour and seven soldiers from before the great war. Then he goes and convinces them to strike against the Brotherhood, well not strike, threaten. What the fuck. Sydney was still in the Armour & Weapons room, she had taken Jon's laser rifle, she said she would make it better for him. Sydney seemed at home with the many weapons in the military vault. What surprised him the most? She did not take any notice to the walking talking pre war soldiers. Jon had to explain to them, that he had a "companion". Jon did not know what to do with Sydney, would she leave for the capital? Or would she wait, while Jon would change one of the largest Brotherhood chapters. She had a near unlimited amount of weapons. Jon would have to broach the subject when they would eat, for now he had ex Knight Olsson to deal with.


	12. Chapter 12

Scribe Olin belonged to the order of the shield. She was responsible for the armour and anything that would aid in the defence of Brotherhood property, personnel, robots, outposts and any turrets. At the moment she was studying schematics for a unique turret, the reason it was unique? It fired railway spikes and tent pegs. The turret itself utilized four, what could be called barrels, to make sure the target was hit. Olin had seen a wastelander hunt with a rifle version, he was chasing a mole rat, the rifle was very effective. Olin was studying her schematics, every now and then she would add a few tweaks to the overall design. Olin knew the turret would be operated by man, that knight or paladin would need protection. She drew on two plates, each side of the turret, the operator would still be able to target through the slit in the middle, atop the four barrels. Olin yawned, it was one in the morning, she was used to pulling all nighters. Olin fumbled for her box of mentats, berry flavoured, she could not taste the difference, that's 200 years old mentats for you. Olin gazed around her office, waiting for the mentats to kick in. It was sparse, bed, work desk, wardrobe and footlocker. The only thing that could differentiate between all the other offices in the Fort was the walls that were plastered with schematics, drawings and several pre war weapon posters.

After the reunion between the Outcasts and the Brotherhood, Fort Constantine became Brotherhood property as well as the nearby Sat Com array station. Scribe Olin had been assigned to the Fort as the head scribe, she hadn't been promoted, no. High scribe Bowditch was stationed at Hubris Comics, she was the second best scribe in the order of the shield. So she became the unofficial head scribe at Constantine. Her new assignment gave her free space to propose new ideas, such as the railway turret. Most of her proposals were accepted, her superior was Elder Rothchild. Elder Rothchild became an elder as soon as he accepted command of Fort Constantine, Liberty Prime was moved to Constantine. Liberty Prime was 85% combat ready, Elder Rothchild spent his spare time ordering the scribes, Liberty Prime was his life work after all. Elder Rothchild had reached the tender age of of seventy one, Elder Lyons being eight two. Both incredibly old ages, life expectancy in the Brotherhood was certainly higher than out there. Olin figured she would make it to 60 before ending her life. She did not want to grow old, she wanted people to remember her as the buzzing yet overworked genius of a scribe, not some old predecessor bowing to new prodigies. Hopefully she would make high scribe of the shield by then. Maybe by then she could find someone to love...

Log in user: _Head Scribe Elizabeth Jameson._

 **Entry #2345**

I am tired, we have been broadcasting monthly updates to the Brotherhood located in Lost Hills for almost thirty years now. I am starting to worry, have the NCR finally struck the tallest head of the hydra? I only hope that our other chapters shall live on and continue the Maxson legacy. Young Arthur Maxson is growing splendidly, a Knight in Elder Lyons' steel army. He is quite a dashing hero I hear, saving a squad of Knights from a wild band of Super Mutant Overlords. I am glad holotags still adorn those knight's necks, it would be a pity to see their names etched upon the codex. My week has been dull, trying to contain High Scribe Bowditchs excitement is taking a toll on me. His reports of captured Enclave technology bore me. The only beneficial advantage we gain from the Enclave is their communication capabilities. We now have two way radio connections with all of our outposts as well as our soldiers. Amazing indeed. I had to relieve Paladin Commander Hammond of her duty, she has not had to mark a fallen brother since the purge of Vault 87, I fear that if another close to her passes away, she might be unable to control her mental stability. She has been emotionally devastated since the incidents in Vault 87, as well as Project Purity. Her only solace would be the fact that James Hammond died doing what he loved, purity. She has the same determination as James, if Sentinel Lyons was not the next in line, I could easily imagine Paladin Commander Hammond being our next leader. Only a clear mind can lead us however. Sentinel Lyons will be a great leader, she might find herself in her fathers boots sooner than thought. Elder Lyons health is declining rapidly, too many sleepless nights and his youth catching up with him. How he was a warrior back then, almost singlehandedly achieving the near impossible at the time, the Citadel. I remember the Citadel before we found her, a once revered bastion. The Super Mutants occupied her, 2255 was the year. Sentinel Lyons had battled through the Citadel then, leading us into our new home. We lost many but gained so much. Our brothers died for a most holy cause. This is where I depart, memories of youth and a moment for those who have laid their own lives as the foundations of tomorrow.

Head Scribe Elizabeth Jameson.

Paladin Commander Tristan patrolled the area around Fort Constantine, his squad was assigned to Constantine after reports of increasing amounts of Talon Company. Tristan was confident that the Talons would be no more, sooner rather than later. Paladin Commander Tristan looked back at his squad, Maxson's Fist. Paladin Mikel strolled behind him, reassigned from Paladin Commander Hammonds squad of degenerates. They shouldn't even be called a squad, they only had three members including Paladin Commander Hammond, the not so lone wanderer. Tristan did not like the idea of mutants being allowed into the ranks of the Brotherhood, it went against the codex. The purity of humanity should always be kept, that was the view of the Brotherhood. Paladin Dorian paced behind Paladin Mikel, he was the teams medic, born in Rivet City, one of the first ever recruits from a wasteland settlement. Paladin Dorian joined when he was thirteen, he was now twenty six, damn good medic. Paladin Reed was behind Paladin Dorian, she was the teams sniper, thirty six, from Lost Hills. Her parents were scribe in the order of the quill. Knight Captain Drake was the oldest member apart from Tristan, he was forty three. Drake was the heavy weapons guru. Born in the Lost Hills bunker, his mother had died on the way to D.C, killed by a horde of ghouls defending the parked air ship, the same air ship that carried Tristan. The Brotherhood had traveled across the US using a fleet of air ships and verti birds. All those verti birds were lost in the mid west as well as a couple of air ships, steered off course by a lightning storm. Scattered Intel suggests the Chapter is still going strong, the last they heard from them, a new council of Elders were being formed. Paladin Bison completed the squad, he was the squads all rounder. The jack of all trades. Paladin Bison was almost as muscular as Glade, that was saying something. Paladin Commander Tristan hated this, stupid guard duty, they should be out there hunting mutants or anything other than this. The lack of action was disturbing however, could there be something more dangerous out there. Waiting for a crack in the steel?

A/N. You will hopefully have more of this to read in the coming months as I am totally free to write. Although, I have a ten day hiatus coming up, as well as December. The December hiatus will range from a week to a couple of months.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack solved most of his problems with a fixing solution, single malt whiskey. A shot of whiskey sat on the counter before him, the glass wasn't exactly that clean, it was the wasteland, what did he expect. Jack had never been to Tenpenny Tower, he wondered whether they had clean glasses there. It didn't matter, he didn't have the caps. Being Underworlds' prime scavenger gave him certain perks in life, discounts on alcohol. Ahzruhkals bar gave him what he needed in life, cheap and less than dirty whiskey. Jack sat in his own corner, he was one of the few smoothskins that lived here. Most were scared at being close proximity with Ghouls, Jack couldn't care less, you get used to the smell. Jack was far from a bigot, but those shufflers do stink. Jack downed the shot at the thought of the smell, the bar was dead at this time of day, only a few regulars occupied the booth. Jack had seen a lot of shit in here, the death of the bars owner topped the list. Some pretty little thing strolled in here along time ago. Jack didn't notice much, she came back a few weeks later, had a bag of caps. Jack couldn't believe it, she had brought Charons' contract, apparently Charon was under control by the contracts holder. Jack sure didn't like that, he despised Slavers and such. Still couldn't be bothered to do anything, he'd rather get wasted his way, not the wasteland way. It was harsh out there, he knew. Jack hated the wasteland, he loved underworld. It was ironic, Underworld gave it's occupiers safety compared to the hell above, contrary to it's mythological purpose. Jack had spent too much time with Tulip, listening to her blab on about Underworlds history, she even gave him a book. Tulip was a lovely thing, she seemed so happy despite being in a shit hole. Her raspy voice was oddly soothing, often filled with emotion no other Ghoul could replicate. Jack thought back to his first time in Ghoul world. He was a mess, the super mutants outside tore him a new one, he had several bullet wounds dotted across his body. The doc had said he was lucky to live, every bullet missed vital organs and arteries. Jack was stunned to see glowing ones in the back, Jack was always scared of those. A fear that he could quench with whiskey, Jack filled the shot glass. Jack's thoughts were all over the shop. Eight years he had been living in this dump. He even had his own room! The ghouls treated him well, surprisingly. At first there was hostility, a few fights. But once he started to help out Winthrop with repairs and crap, everyone treated him like family. Jack had very little weapons, his method was to be quiet, wherever he went. Jack acquired a silenced R91 after his first year, stuck a scope on it on the second year. He also managed with a single barreled sawed off shotgun, that was for when every plan failed. Aswell as a combat knife and a silenced 10mm he was well equipped for the scavenging job he partakes in. It was an easygoing life, not a lot of trouble. Jack had found relatively easy access to the mostly untouched east wing. This gave Jack untouched resources, as well his own place to relax. The normal way in was blocked by rubble, thankfully Jack found a way in. But that's secret, Jack couldn't trust anyone, not even Tulip, with that information. Jack was depressed he knew that, wasn't everyone. Even Tulip could complain about being lonely every once in a while. Depression was just being human, you aren't human unless you are depressed about one thing or another. Jack couldn't believe it when Tulip mentioned that it was a serious problem back before the bombs fell, you could be diagnosed with depression. What a bunch of weasels, hell they probably dropped the bombs because the Chinese said mean things.

Jack had learnt a lot about Pre war life from the likes of Carol and Tulip, he could even use that stuff called shampoo. Tulip handed him a couple of bottles once, saying even Ghouls had noses. He was a bit embarrassed, he made it a priority to keep hygienic. Jack chuckled at the sight of dirty whiskey in his hands, he chucked it down, he tried to keep hygienic. Jack looked at his watch, another thing Tulip gave him. She said it could tell you the time of day even if you were inside. A simple wonder, Tulip was indeed. Jack knew how to read, he still spelt phonetically however. This annoyed Winthrop, Winthrop had elegant handwriting, he could spell any word in the world. Jack loved ghouls, they were so grateful, it must be because they were all mostly born before the bombs fell. Most ghouls born after the bombs fell were rude and hostile, they hated smoothskins more. The older ones just felt sad about not being human anymore, the ones born after were just arrogant assholes. Mr. Crowley was one of those human haters, Jack didn't have anything against him, he hated humans as well. Women were troublesome and most men were testosterone filled assholes. Ghouls on the other hand were mostly silent and kept to themselves. The ghoul women treated everyone like their own children or siblings. Jack liked that, he felt at home here. He never had a home before, his village blown to shreds a long time ago. He was sixteen when it happened, survived out there for four years before making his way here. Jack didn't have parents he was brought up by his mothers sister, apparently. Jack couldn't be bothered to drink anymore, his watch told him it was five in the afternoon. He planned to go out tomorrow, just in the lower halls. Winthrop needed some new pipes, he was planning on building something called a aqueduct. Hell, Jack didn't know. The pipes would be in the toilets, he didn't need to go far into the hall, tons of feral ghouls occupied the hall. He felt sorry for them, it was hard to know that soon everyone in underworld would become feral, well not soon but eventually. According to Winthrop, patches would be the first to become feral out of all of the current residents. Jack left the bar, leaving a generous bag of caps on the counter.

It was time to get a few mines from Tulip, on his way he passed a Regulator. The Regulator stared at him, he squinted at Jack. Jack was in Tulips, the Regulator had been placing bounties up on the wall next to the Ninth Circles entrance. The Brotherhood had stopped all hostilities with Underworld, this meant Regulators could now be found renting rooms at Carols or placing bounties up for any half witted Ghoul. Any Ghoul Merc or Bounty hunter thought of themselves invincible, there wasn't many famous Ghouls in the killing business apart from Crowley, but he was in, what he called, retirement. That meant he spent all his caps in the Ninth Circle or buying Ultra Jet from that new guy, Murphy or was his name Barrett? The bodyguard was called Barrett, similar to Charon, under contract. Tulip was behind her counter, she had a bottle of dirty water in her hand, Ghouls didn't like the Aqua Pura, bad taste apparently. Tulip had gained a half decent amount of customers now Underworld was more accessible. Before the Brotherhood finally got rid of the heavy Mutant threat in the mall, it was quite hard to get to Underworld. Now it was free from Mutants many more had come to visit, Willow hated the piling amount of tourists. According to her she would rather have the Brotherhood shooting at her, than repeatedly seeing all those new smooth skin faces. Tulip smiled at my sight, she rasped in a friendly voice.

"Hello Lovely, What is it that you need?" Jack leaned against the counter, he could spend a few seconds gossiping.

"Winthrop has got me on another scav run, I'm going in the lower halls so I'll need a couple of mines to deter any Ferals while I bust out some much needed water pipes." Tulip giggled at Jacks sarcasm, she found him such a sight for sore eyes, he would usually stroll in and make sure she wasn't lonely. Tulip was glad she was a Ghoul, otherwise she would have rosy red cheeks whenever he walked through that door.

"Anything for you Jack, say, do you need any magazines for your rifle? Quinn found a couple of the rifles with plenty of magazines and ammo." Jack shook his head.

"Nah, three mags are more than enough for me. Just the mines please."

A stocky Regulator strode in, towards the counter. His Chinese Assault Rifle was drawn, trouble? He was African American, big bushy moustache, a scar ran down his cheek. A tattoo adorned his neck, a mole rat skull with two blades crossed. He didn't look like no regulator, he had a glint in his eyes. He pushed Jack out of the way, pointing his rifle at Tulip.

"You've been a stupid bitch, you dun't anger the Prophet n' geet away wid it!" The Regulator, well he seemed more of a hitman in disguise, cocked his rifle. He would have fired a shot at Tulip if it hadn't been for 10 ga. buckshot blowing his head in to a bloody mix of skull and brains. Jack looked at Tulip, she looked scared, no blaming her. Another Regulator ran threw the door with a 10mm Colt 6520 raised towards Jack, still holding the sawn off. The Regulator took one look at the body, he couldn't tell who it was because of the bloody mess that used to be his face. Th Regulator would dish out some wasteland justice for his fallen Regulator. He fired two shots, one flying wide of Jack, the second leaving a bloody gash on the side of his left arm. Jack wasted no time, firing his remaining shell straight at the Regulator. The Regulator flew back as the buckshot hit, if he wasn't dead before he hit the ground, he wouldn't make it back up. Jack cursed, not just for his arm's sake. Tulip rushed to him, a Stimpak and Med-X in hand. Jack gritted his teeth as she plunged both substances in his shoulder.

"And how much will those be?" Jack muttered with a forced smile, despite the pain.

"For you, free, thanks for the help." Tulip whispered with a smile. Winthrop barged in.

"What the fuck happened here?!" Cerberus was behind him, as were a couple armed residents. Jacks vision suddenly faded, he felt like he had just spun in a circle for twenty minutes. The 70% of morphine found in Med-x suddenly took effect. Jack had never taken a Med-x before, was this how it was? Was this meant to happen? Jack blacked out, he would wake up far away from Underworld.

A/N Don't worry, these will all tie in to the bigger picture later on.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Wow a lot has happened in Fallout 4! I'm sorry about not uploading, totally lost interest in the series. Now I've played fallout 4 I'm rejuvenated and I'm ready to tweak a few things here and there.

Tweak 1. Sarah Lyons dies in combat? Maybe in fallout 4 but not here. No way.

Tweak 2. WHERE THE HELL IS THE R91 ASSAULT RIFLE! Sorry but for the rifle that is the military main assault rifle, it's just not shown anywhere. The new design of assault rifle is just so ugly so I'll explain that in the story.

Tweak 3. All these new ranks and characters, in the Brotherhood of course. Proctors, knight sergeants and lancer captains? Yep it's going to be explained.

Tweak 4. Super mutants in Boston, already formulating an idea.

Tweak 5. Elder Arthur maxson. Yep I've already stated he is a paladin by 2281, (Is this story set in 2284? I think so) (( No its not its set in 2281 )) which kind of correlates with the back story in FO4. We will see his rise to power, just a slightly changed version.

Tweak 5. The outcasts reunited, yep already done that so whatever Arthur maxson did is nullified.

Tweak 6. The institute. Yep the whole she bang. I'm going to be entwining that in the story. Believe it or not, I hadn't really made up the evil enemy that would be our heroes conquest. I was planning it to be either the Legion or super mutants or a _ from _. Yep, I'm keeping that idea in place.

Tweak 7. The Brotherhood connecting with the west coast. Uh huh. Not sure what to do about this. Should I still make it happen, I had an idea about introducing a few mojave characters but. It might be more interesting to see the east coast rise on its own accord.

Tweak 8. The Brotherhood is strong and powerful now? Yep they are, before they were just some struggling organisation but now they are a massive threat to others.

Tweak 9. T60 power armour. Yes, I'm going to give a half arsed explanation for this one. In my opinion I thought it was a bad decision to make the T60, sorry Bethesda but it's a bit dodgy considering the T 51b was the supposed pinnacle of power armour. And now there is e, c and f models.

Anyway let's get on with the Chapter!

Citadel. January 2281, five months before Jon O'Neill exits the stargate.

Mostly every important Brotherhood of Steel member is in that room ahead of him. He can hear their hushed chatter. He can feel the tension. He can sense some our agitated, most our elated. He strides towards the briefing room with strong strides. Two Knights stand guard at the doors. They both nod to him and open the doors for him. His posture promotes power. He is in control. He holds everyone on a leash with his aura alone. He is...

Just a Paladin.

Arthur Maxson enters the room, he sits in a chair besides Knight Captain Gallows. Elder Lyons is at the head of the table, he nods briefly to Maxson. Lyons clears his throat, the room becomes deathly silent.

"In recent times, we have gained so much. It is a miracle. We have melted down the twisted bonds of Steel. We have been forged anew. We stand united. We stand tall. And we stand proud. However, we have to discuss the elephant in the room. My life."

If the room was silent before, Maxson couldn't describe it now. Almost everyone looked towards Lyons gravely. Rothchild coldly analysed the situation. Head Scribe Jameson looked on in horror, she held great respect for the man. Paladin Maxson was emotionless as well as Gallows besides him. Sentinel Lyons was staring at the table, a single trail leading from her eye, a single speck traversed down this trail. Paladin Kodiak took in a huge breath before steadying himself.

"I have lived a long and ardous life, I feel in my bones that I have little time left. I plan to make sure we still have leadership. I have regrettably stained an expedition to secure technology. Do not object to this statement, we all know it is true. I had hoped that everyone would look upon my actions as a noble deed, however they did not. This caused a rift within the Steel. The Brotherhood needs a wise and logical leader, someone who is not biased towards the so called outcasts-" He glanced at the Sentinel as he spoke those words, she replied by turning her head. "- or to those who carried on under my leadership. That is why I have chosen Head Scribe Rothchild to be promoted to the prestigious rank of Elder. Forever he has been at my side, we have debated long and hard. We have agreed and disagreed, he has been my confidant through troubling times. I believe it is a long overdue promotion. If I pass away tonight then I would be proud to know he will lead on tomorrow. I speak both figuratively and literally, I do not know how long I have left. We will have a formal ceremony within the day. Good day everyone."

The briefing was over. Arthur sat back and contemplated this all. He was no fool, he would be soon in a more powerful position. Then he could start making the changes the Brotherhood would need in order to change.

Arthur wasn't the only person left in the room. Paladin Commander Hammond sat opposite him, she was looking at him curiously. He eyed her back, the famous lone wanderer. She had done great things for the Brotherhood and made many sacrifices for the Steel. However her constant stream of bullshit about ghouls and super mutants were ridiculous. She would be a great ally, but a worser enemy. Maxson would have to play his cards right. He was still angry at Lyons for letting the Ghoul and Super Mutant become honorary Paladins. They were the enemy, they should be treated as such. Arthur stood and left, spitting behind him as he stormed off.

Sierra watched him go with pity, she felt more of an outcast every day. Half her squad had asked for reassignment when Elder Lyons allowed Fawkes and Charon to permanently join the team as Honorary Paladins. She mulled the idea of dismissal over, but she couldn't. They were her friends, they had risked their lives for her numerous times and vice versa. There was no way she could just leave them behind and become a Brotherhood drone. She would keep them and try to revolutionise the Brotherhood. She feared her days as a rebel would be soon over. Especially if Elder Lyons were to pass away. He was her sole supporter. If he died she would be reprimanded heavily, perhaps even exiled. She would have to walk the tight rope.

The day ended with the promotion of Rothchild to Elder, and a very surprised Senior Scribe Jameson becoming the new Head Scribe.

A new horizon awaits the Brotherhood.

A/N Next chapter will be a smaller one, exploring the Maxson character a bit more. I love him to bits.


End file.
